Roy Mustang the Musical
by sirensbane
Summary: The life of Roy Mustang from fangirls to paperwork. In song.


Music Drabblets challenge stolen from lukeam2a

Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! You don't have to do a song that's only instrumental.  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Character: **Colonel Roy Mustang

* * *

I'm So Tired- The Beatles

Colonel Mustang's head drooped over the heaping mounds of paperwork that covered his desk. His eyes were red and scratchy with lack of sleep, and his usually pristine and neatly pressed uniform was rumpled.

He glanced blearily at the next sheet of paper. _Damn paperwork. Why did I put this off?_

Three thousand documents due in ten minutes.

He'd never make it.

_But damn it, I'm going to try._ And he kept on signing.

* * *

Laker Girls Cheer- _Spamalot_

"R-O-Y." The girls chanted, waving their pompoms. "M-U-S-T-A-N-G."

Colonel Roy Mustang held up his hands. "Now, now, ladies, I can only date _three _of you at a time."

* * *

Defying Gravity- _Wicked_

"I hope you realize you've completely jeopardized your career in the military."

"I don't care!" Edward Elric exploded. "I've had enough of toadying to the Fuhrer, of blindly following orders like a 'good' soldier. What the miltary's doing is evil, and I won't be a part of it anymore! I'll find the Philosopher's Stone without its help!"

The boy hesitated, then approached Roy's desk. "Colonel…will you come with me? You're a better man than this."

Roy Mustang gave him a long, sad look. "I can't, Edward. My whole life is here. I hope…I hope you'll be happy."

"Please, Roy," Ed pleaded. Roy took a moment to realize he'd never heard that tone in the boy's voice before. "The military's not some kind of ideal. It's not perfect."

Roy slowly shook his head, and without another word, Ed left.

_And the sad thing is: he's right._

* * *

Better Is One Day- Ultimate Worship Collection

Hands in his pockets, Colonel Roy Mustang walked down the streets of Central. It was cold, and he kept his head down to keep the blowing wind out of his face. Even in his thick coat, it was difficult to keep warm.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of singing. He lifted his black head of hair and looked around. The sounds were coming from a church. Without meaning to, his lip curled. He had long since stopped believing in God.

But despite himself, he stopped to listen.

_My heart and flesh cry out for you the living God…_

'It _would _be comforting to trust in God,' Roy reflected. And for the first time, he was conscious of an ache in his heart, an emptiness that nothing else could fill. 'Maybe someday, I'll be able to.'

It was not a conversion, far from it. But as he continued down the street, Roy Mustang's heart was perhaps a little less empty.

* * *

Para Tu Amor- Juanes

"What are you writing, sir?"

Roy Mustang yelped and nearly dropped his pen. This was such unusual behavior that Riza's curiosity was piqued. She took another step closer. He quickly recovered.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have those files for you," she said, holding up the sheaf of papers. His shoulders sagged.

"Put them on the desk."

As she did, she caught a glimpse of what he had been writing.

"Love poems, Colonel?"

He blushed. Roy Mustang NEVER blushed.

"Don't tell anyone," he growled.

She met his gaze quietly. "You can count on me."

He relaxed. "Good. Dismissed." She bowed and left the room. She was glad she hadn't told him what else she had seen.

The love poems had been addressed to her.

* * *

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again- _The Phantom of the Opera_

Roy Mustang sat by the fire, staring into the flickering flames. It was bitterly cold, and even with a thick jacket, hat, scarf, and mittens, he was shivering.

It had been three months since Edward Elric had disappeared. And with him had disappeared Mustang's fire. He hadn't used alchemy since.

_He's not coming back_, he told himself. _He's gone beyond the Gate. _

But he did not move. Instead, he sat by the fire and remembered.

* * *

This Is Where I Belong- _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_

The cheers of his men were heartening. He strode down the ranks, barking orders and having the satisfaction of watching them jump to do his bidding.

"He gives a lot of orders for an enlisted man," Jean Havoc complained, but he was smiling.

Roy Mustang took a deep breath and raised his hand. His fingers were itching to snap, and he knew the flames would respond when called.

As he turned to the ranks of the invading army, he smiled, a fierce triumphant smile.

_This is where I belong._

* * *

Overrated- Three Days Grace

I'm not sure when I first realized that the system was broken, that the government that I served was corrupt.

No, that's not true. I knew the moment I looked into the eyes of a pair of Risembool doctors and pulled the trigger. I knew the moment I snapped my fingers in the face of a ten-year-old child and watched him burn.

I knew the moment I razed a city to the ground.

And I will change things.

If it's the last thing I do, I will try and undo some small part of the horror I have done.

* * *

Dog Eats Dog- Les Miserables

In a time of war, men are reduced to little more than animals.

I should know. I've seen it.

I've seen men pull trinkets from the bodies of the dead, seen even _soldiers _do it. It's horrifying, to realize that you're not all that different yourself.

Men come back from war changed. They've lost what humanity they ever had. They never really heal.

And the worse of it is: I'm not sure I haven't done the same.

* * *

Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation

Things have never been so desperate. My lungs feel like they're on fire, my breath is coming in sharp short gasps. The flames are hot on my face. The sword grinds deeper into my shoulder.

"You should have gone about this a bit more carefully," the Fuhrer leers.

"I couldn't forgive myself for being a fool so long," I snarl through gritted teeth. "I'm doing this for the ones I failed."

He smiles. "Well then, give my regards to General Hughes." The blade begins to cut through flesh and muscle, angling towards my heart. I scream with agony.

I've never been the kind of man to believe in God. I always thought that a God who could allow the suffering that I'd seen didn't deserve to be worshiped.

But in that moment, as my vision flickers and starts going black, I pray that Ed's battle was going better than my own.


End file.
